Just a kiss, a Fremione story
by MilaEvans
Summary: How was Fred and Hermione's first kiss? A short fanfiction about their kiss and the aftermath.


**Just a kiss.**

 **OMG MY FIRST FANFIC EVER! I'm very excited if you couldn't tell. So, seeing as this is my first fanfiction and I live in Europe, there are probably some mistakes. Sorry if it bothers you.**

 **This fanfiction is a lot of fluff, but I like it. It takes place after Hermione's fourth year. Lol, I was planning this whole long and complicated fanfiction and literally gave up after trying one chapter.**

 **Also, idk what to do with the title of the fic and the chapters, so I'll be naming them after random song I like.**

 **Summary:**

 **How was Fred and Hermione's first kiss? A short fanfiction about their kiss and the aftermath.**

 **Okay, after that long intro that probably nobody read, let's get into it.**

Just a kiss.

"George and Ron will clean downstairs, Harry and Ginny will do upstairs, and Hermione and Fred will clean outside of the house.", Mrs. Weasley said, "after the party, you threw last night, you should be lucky that this is all I'll make you do." Murmurs of agreement were heard, as well as a couple "Yes mum's."

"Well, well off to work!"

Fred and Hermione walked outside slowly. "This is why you shouldn't throw parties," Hermione thought. She hadn't liked the idea when the twins had thought of it, but seeing as the rest seemed excited, she decided to go with it. Oh, what a mistake. Now she had to clean up.

While Hermione continued her tirade on the party in her head, she wasn't looking in front of her and she tripped over something- "wait is that a bra?" she thought as she was falling. "What a way to go." She closed her eyes and waited to hit the ground.

But before she could, she was caught by two strong arms. Hermione opened her eyes.

"Careful Hermione wouldn't want to have you injured, now would we?" Fred said, still holding on to her. He said it jokingly, but his face looked sirius for once. (A/N haha see what I did there? Ahh you have to love your own humor, right?)

She realized how close their faces were and she suddenly got very nervous.

He leaned in closer, and she knew he was going to kiss her. She didn't mind to her surprise. In fact, she quite wanted him to kiss her. She closed her eyes waiting for the kiss but then she felt Fred stumble a little. "Oh no." she thought. And then they were falling. Of course, they couldn't have fallen to the left, Hermione thought bitterly as they fell into the lake.

SPLASH

Hermione felt herself crash into the water. Fred let her go so that they could get up for air. She gasped as her lungs filled with air.

"Fucking hell"

"You can say that again", she heard from Fred. "It is bloody cold. Never thought you were so foul-mouthed though. What would your mother say?"

She turned to look at him. His hair was drenched and plastered on his forehead. His eyes, however, were bright and still sparkling with the mischief that the twins were known for.

"Shut it, Fred."

"Now now", he said in a mocking voice and a stern expression, "no need to be rude."

She shot him a rude hand gesture reserve only for such occasions which caused Fred to gasp dramatically and made her way to the shore.

Or she tried at least, seeing as Fred had put his arms around her once again.

"Do you want something?" She asked.

"I do actually." He said right before he crashed his lips to hers.

Hermione froze for a second before she reacted to the kiss.

Her hands went to his neck and started to mess up his hair. His hand was around her waist.

After a couple of minutes, Fred seemed to realize what he was doing and she stepped away from her.

"Ron", he said.

Hermione took a step back as well. What had she done? She kissed Ron's brother. His brother!

"I have to go", she said.

She started to run, well swim to the side of the lake. From there, she ran as fast as she could, trying to create the biggest distance possible. Still, sprinting with all her power, she ran to the forest behind the lake. She knew that Fred would go to the burrow first so she would have time to think.

Slowing after five minutes, she sat down on the dry ground with her back against a tree.

She thought for a while. I mean I couldn't be that bad right? Only Fred knew which meant that only Fred and George knew. If she just talked to Fred and George, she could get them to not say anything.

"Wait a minute", she said to herself, "why am I even hiding this? Ron isn't even my boyfriend. I'm only his last resort. I shouldn't feel guilty. If he liked me, at least he would have the guts to ask me out."

Happy with her conclusion, she decided to make a plan. She knew she liked Fred, and that he at least wanted to kiss her, but she knew she would have to confront him. Signing in defeat, she stood up to head to the Burrow.

She had a plan, or something like that anyway. She was going to talk to Fred and decide if his feelings for her were sincere. Then, she would see what she would do.

Full determination, she reached the door of the burrow. Opening the door, she peered inside to see if anyone was in the kitchen. Nobody in sight, she made her way across the kitchen and headed to the stairs. If she was going to talk to Fred, she at least wanted to be clean and dry.

After Hermione was dry and ready to talk, she headed downstairs to the living room. Once there, she noticed that Fred wasn't on the couch, where she expected him to be. "Huh, he must have gone outside to clean the rest up", she murmured softly and with that, she walked out of the kitchen door.

Doing a quick look over the property, Hermione spotted Fred quickly. He was by the lake, sitting at the edge, still drenched.

Quietly Hermione walked up to him.

"Hi?" It was more stated like a question than a greeting, but Hermione was proud enough that she started the conversation.

"Oh," Fred said looking quite startled, "Hermione I'm really-"

"I don't want to hear any apologies," Hermione stated, effectively shutting him up. "Look, I think we should talk about what happened."

"Okay."

"Okay?", Hermione thought, "OKAY? I'm trying to start a conversation, maybe talk about what happened and the only help I get is okay? Boys."

"Uhm, so let's talk.", She said, opting to at least try to be nice and patient.

"I kissed you.", Was all Fred said?

"I know, I was there."

"I would hope so."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little. Damn the twins and their wit.

Fred had a glint in his eyes now, obviously liking their banter.

"Do you fancy me?", Hermione stated quite bluntly. Subtlety had never been her specialty.

"I do."

"So what are you going to do about that?", Hermione said it in a joking tone, but she was curious. She liked Fred and she would quite like being his girlfriend. If he would ask her, that is.

"I think I know just the thing.", free said, an excited but nervous tone to his voice.

"Hermione Granger, Would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?", He asked.

"I think that would be quite nice.", she responded.

"Well then, I think I should show you the perks of dating a Weasly Twin.", He said, and he kissed her till the sun went down.

 **Cheesy ending I know. But I have the attention span of of a two year old, so I quite proud that I even manedge to write 1k words.**

 **Love,**

 **Mila**


End file.
